warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate
` Fate by Firey Sun and Moon (Series) ` Fate's Choosing "Call Shadowfire! Quickly!" The small kitten bundled out of the Nursery, hurrying toward the medicine den. "Shadowfire! Leafstripe is kitting! Quickly!" The black she-cat scurried forward, dashing towards the Nursery. "How is she?" Shadowfire burst into the den, seeing blood all over the floor. "No..." "Molekit! Go and bring me cobwebs. Its sticky! Hurry!" The little brown kitten hurried off, trying his best to reach the Nursery quickly. As they waited for Molekit, Shadowfire tended Leafstripe. "Sister, you must heal. Please, two kits are waiting for you..." Leafstripe lifted her head, and smiled as she stared at two lovely kittens. "Too bad their father isn't here." Shadowfire stroked them, then asked. "What are their names?" "Sunkit and Moonkit." Shadowfire nodded. "Lovely names." Then she gasped. "Look! They have marks on them." "One Sun, one Moon... Perfect names..." "Here!" Molekit was here now, holding a swath of cobwebs. His worried gaze comfirmed everything. Leafstripe might be in the paws of StarClan. Shadowfire stepped back worried. "She's in the paws of StarClan now. They'll decide whether or not she leaves." The gathering cats watched silently as Leafstripe let out a final sigh, and left to StarClan. The remaining cats sighed, as they left the medicine cat to mourn. Was this where the Clan rises? StarClan left a message at the death of Leafstripe. Life ends at one point, but it starts again at another point. One moon, one sun, together like the sky. Fate has chosen Fate has started. Shadowfire gasped. Stars were glowing brightly, even though it was still day. The stars were in a formation. One pattern showed a picture of the sun, one showed the picture of the moon. "Two kits... Two symbols..." The patterns glowed brightly, and Shadowfire bowed her head. "Fate has chosen..." She glanced at the two, struggling kittens. "Sunkit. Moonkit. Fate has chosen you." Life at First - Sunkit "Sunkit!" I rolled over. "What?" I always woke up early, but it seems like all the other kits got up earlier than I did. Except maybe one... Moonkit was stretched out, so her pale belly fur was showing. I considered tickling her, but then held back. Moonkit was a monster when she was woken up early. It was only dawn though! I scurried outside, spotting Thornkit. He was a good-looking tom who ignored all the she-cats. He wasn't very talkative, but was always pestered by she-cats. But to me, he was the best tom in the world. He shouldn't care about the other she-cats. His eyes should be on me. But, Thornkit never seems to notice me. I shrugged, and padded towards the freshkill pile. We were almost six moons old, which meant we would become apprentices! I spotted a vole, but then saw the warriors grumbling about their empty bellies. A good warrior always feeds their Clans first. I trotted over, picked up the vole, glanced toward the Nursery. The queens were well-fed. I walked over to the warriors, and places the vole down. "Here. This is for you." The warriors smiled at me. "Thanks Sunkit. But are you sure you aren't hungry?" "Nope, its okay. A good warrior always feed her Clan first. You need to eat, to feed us." I smiled at them, then walked away. "Sunkit! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" Petalkit, a soft she-cat with luminescent green eyes stared at me. She was the nicest out of all the kittens, and she never backed down from an argument. After Moonkit, my sister, Petalkit was my best friend. Everyone scorned me for sticking with Moonkit all the time. They always told me I should socialize, instead of being with my sister. But I knew, from the bottom of my heart, that I would care for my sister, and help her when she needs it. Moonkit, on the other hand, didn't have such a motive. She was always sleeping, or being with others. But I felt the need to protect her. She was my sister after all. "Hey..." "Moonkit! You're awake!" My sister tumbled out of the Nursery, her gray fur sticking all over. She paddled over towards Thornkit and the others, though I knew Moonkit had no feelings for the brown tom. Which of course, in my opinion was disgraceful, but she was my sister. Petalkit, Dawnkit, Gingerkit, and Rainkit were all talking to Moonkit. They were laughing and nudging each other. Why did I feel so lonely? Petalkit was my friend, but she spent a lot of time with my sister. And when my sister was with the others, I didn't feel so welcome. So how come I felt the need to protect Moonkit from everything? Every little fight Moonkit gets in, which is very little, I would get in there to help her. But her feelings for me were different. She only thought of me as her sister. To me, I didn't really care, so I let it all go. Petalkit bounded up, with Rainkit, Gingerkit, and Dawnkit. They seemed so excited about something. "Today is the Adventurer's Game! Are you coming?" I shrugged. No one even talked to me, nevertheless let me play in the Games. But then... I was pretty good at climbing. Maybe I could show them. "Sure." Moonkit padded over, and smiled. "So Sunkit, have you decided to join today?" I nodded. "All fired up." My sister grinned, and we hurried towards the Ground. The Adventurer's Game was to determine which kit would deserve the title "Adventurer." I never participated, because none of the kits really wanted me there. So I had practiced with Moonkit when no one was around. Last time's winner, was Lightkit, who is of course now the "Adventurer". She shouted. "Ready everyone?" And we all replied. "Ready!" So she set her paw down and shouted. "Go!" We all dashed forward, clambering for the rocks which would determine the next Adventurer... ~*~ So now I'm relaxing, enjoying the day, when Petalkit comes up, eyes shining. "Hey Adventurer." I smiled back. "Hi Petalkit, what do you want to do?" She shrugged, "Well, the toms want a good look at you, and they want to chat with the new Adventurer." Ugh. Toms, everytime a she-cat won, which is a lot, they would examine that she-cat and try to be their mate. Honestly, I only had eyes for one tom. Petalkit leaned in. "And Thornkit won't be part of that group." I groaned, and knew this day was only going get more boring than ever. The toms did come over, but it wasn't as horrible as I thought. They just talked about nothing in particular, until they got tired. Of course, I ignored most of them, because they weren't making much of an impression. After the crowd, Thornkit approached me. I glared at Petalkit. "You told me he wasn't coming." "I said he wouldn't be in the crowd, but I never said he wouldn't come." She giggled as I swatted her with my paw. "Careful, you might scrape you princess-paw!" Petalkit dances away as I chased her. Thornkit approached, obviously asking for time alone with me, Petalkit nodded, and left my side. Uh-oh. I was starting to blush as Thornkit started to speak. "So... I was wondering if you could go on an adventure with me." "Sure." I mewed, more surprised than happy. So we left, that evening, when the Clan wasn't paying attention. Moonkit saw us, but she just sighed and turned away, so we kept going. Thornkit paused. "Sunkit, I really want to say that I love you, but the truth is, we aren't meant for each other." His somber gaze melted my heart. Not meant for each other... He was right, I wasn't for him. "Friends then." He nodded, confirming my last wish with him. Wonders in My Heart - Moonkit If you asked me what I thought about Sunkit, I would say, she's my sister. I don't think about her much. I had other friends to spend time with, plus she always protects me from others, so I don't see why I have to care. Rainkit, Gingerkit, Dawnkit, and Petalkit are my four best friends. Now Sunkit, she never even talks to others, so I don't know how her relationship with Thornkit was going to go. Rainkit was a gray bundle of energy, she was more of a sarcastic kit like Sunkit. Petalkit of course had kindness, yet fierceness in her. Gingerkit and and Dawnkit were true friends. So now I saw Thornkit and Sunkit sneaking out, but honestly, I don't care. They can do what they want. Rainkit sighed. "Man, I wasn looking forward to being the Adventurer." The other kits chorused. "Yeah." Moonkit shook out her pelt. "Oh well, Sunkit took it so we have to wait." Rainkit huffed and lay down. Petalkit looked a bit worried, and Gingerkit was just pacing around. But Dawnkit was the one who spoke up. "But this is the last time we get to play the Adventurer's Game." Petalkit shrugged, and started to groom her pelt. Of course, Rainkit only got more agitated that she couldn't win the title. Gingerkit just sighed and sat down. But me... I was raging inside. Why did Sunkit have to come in on the last Game, when she could have done it anytime? I knew it was bad thinking, but still, Sunkit didn't really deserve the title. Did she? I wondered where Sunkit went. For the next moon, Sunkit would have the title of Adventurer. And the rest of us... we would be her slaves. Fortunately, I knew that Sunkit didn't have the heart to just enslave her own sister, so I was safe. But in reality, I wanted to title so badly, it hurt. I wandered over to Lightkit, who had been last time's champion. "Should we have another Game?" "Right now? Moonkit, are you crazy? Sunkit just won the right to have the title." Lightkit's eyes were wide with shock and anstonihment. I groaned, ready to turn away. Lightkit must have seen the look on my face, because she mewed. "Now now, Moonkit, don't be jealous. Were you jealous of me when I got the title?" I thought about that. No, I really didn't. So why did I feel this way to Sunkit? Oh, because she was my sister, and... Nodding to Lightkit, I padded away, lost in thought. ~*~ Sunkit still hadn't come back. I was starting to get worried. Even if I sometimes hated her, that didn't mean I wasn't worried for my sister. I wandered around camp, trying to pray to StarClan that Sunkit would come back safely. Forget the Adventurer issue, I just wanted my protective sister back. I stumbled into Sharpkit, who snarled and leaped back. Regaining his posture, he asked. "What's wrong Moonkit?" "Just thinking." He tilted his head. "Thinking about what? Come on, don't be sad, we're storytelling right now." His tail went around me protectively, and I began to drift away. This was better than worrying about Sunkit. I mean, it was her choice to go out with Thornkit. Just thinking about it... I just realized, Thornkit was special. "Moonkit!" I jumped as high as the mountains as Sharpkit called my name. He snickered, them mewed. "It's your turn to say a story. Make it interesting." So I started. "So... there was a little kitten..." You know, maybe life without Sunkit wasn't too bad, one evening without her sure could make a difference. Talk About Life - Sunkit "Um..." Thornkit sighed. "So what should we do?" I stammered. "Talk about..." We both stood there, staring at each other. We had hid in a clump of ferns, hoping that it would be enough to block out our scents. For now, it was working. Thornkit lowered his head, his smooth fur rippling like waves. "How about we talk about life? Like how's its been for us." "Well that's easy." I mewed. "I've been protecting Moonkit from dangers. She's oblivious of the danger all around her." Thornkit nodded, then lay his tail on mine. This made me feel warm, and happy. I'm safe here, with Thornkit. We chatted, we curled together, we did everything we could think of. But the conversation still bugs me today. "So... Thornkit, what is your life like?" He shrugged. "Not much, mostly those fangirls hanging around me, but to tell the truth, none of them really make an impression on me, only two." This was where I held my breath. I was foolish back then, thinking Thornkit still liked me, oblivious of his speech before. "Well, they're you and Moonkit." Oh right, two cats, not one. At least I made an impression on him. Something that could be improved on. Ugh, why do I feel so... girly? Like I want to be with Thornkit every moment of the day. I just told myself that we weren't meant for each other too! What is wrong with me? I was becoming a fan girl. Thornkit sighed, and pressed against me a little. "I was more of a distant tom. I stayed aloof, because well, I didn't really have anyone. I had a mother, yes, and a father, but they were bent on helping the Clan more, so I started to try to socialize. Then I realized, too many she-cats were after me. Too many cats trying to be with me. I started to become more and more distant from life. And none of the she-cats understand." I pressed against him too, feeling warmth seep into my pelt. Why didn't I feel so comfortable doing this with Moonkit? I mean I'm always around her, and we never press together or sleep together. Am I being too fussy over her? I think about Thornkit's life. He had a mother, a father, something I didn't have. He had no sister, but I could relate to that. Since Moonkit wasn't exactly the welcoming sister. He had followers, um... No, that's something I didn't have. Thornkit looked lost, almost distant again. I lay my head down, resting it on his flank. We were going to spend our night here, I knew we would. Distant From Thoughts - Moonkit Who knows how chaotic a night can be without your protective sister. I wanted this to last forever. First, there wasn't anyone to tell you that its dangerous, so we weren't allowed to do it. Maybe that's another reason why I don't need my parents here. I may not have my mother or father, but I still had a sister who cared way too much about my safety. There wasn't anything to worry about! I was safe here in the Clan. Ugh, when we become apprentices, Sunkit was going to become more and more persistent about my safety. I shivered, as the cold seeped in. Oh, this leaf-bare felt so cold, I thought my pelt could freeze and fall off! I couldn't stand the cold anymore, so I ran over to the cozy Nursery, to warm up. But before I even reached the entrance, Glarekit kit came out and stopped me. "You can't go in until they approve." I blinked. "Wait, what?" "You can't go in until Solarkit approves. Sorry, Moonkit." He glanced shyly at me, trying to offer his apologies. I knew that most toms seem to like me, just like the she-cats liking Thornkit. Though I never liked him anyways. But these days, my feelings were changing. Glarekit nudged me back, obviously trying to tell me he cared. But I pushed away his apologies, clawing him slightly, but not making him bleed, I tried to squirm past. But Glarekit was a bulky tom, and with my size and strength, I had no hope. "I'm cold! I need to go in to warm up! Why can't I go in?" Glarekit nosed her away. "Sorry, but Solarkit needs to approve before you enter." I pushed him away hissing. "When was Solarkit the boss? And aren't the queens in there?" He shook his head. "Nope, they moved over to the warriors den to let us play." This made me growl. "What? So you're playing and I can't go in?" Glarekit held me back. "I told you, Solarkit needs to approve before you go in! Its a very important process. Okay?" He's losing his temper. I could tell. If I could make him blow his top off, then I would get two more options, one, maybe Solarkit would come out, two, I could act hurt, and maybe he'll react like he used to. "There are no such thing as "security" for playing. When have you ever heard that?" Glarekit growled softly, and mewed. "Just stay out until Solarkit comes out! This is a very dangerous game, so we have to, have to, keep others out! Now stay back!" He was shouting. Ow. His loud voice only pierced my ears, making me flinch and cringe. It didn't work. Glarekit only hissed, and turned away from me. But I could tell he was making sure I didn't try to sneak in. Stupid tom. Suddenly, Littlekit popped out, eyes widening as she saw me on the floor. "Oh! Moonkit! I'll call Solarkit over." I glared at Glarekit, which was ironic, since his name was Glarekit. He sullenly stared back, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Another result of Sunkit protecting me. The tom stood up, fluffing his fur so he was twice his size. Gosh, way to throw his weight around. I growled. "So if Littlekit went to get Solarkit, why couldn't you just get someone out by calling them or something? Why argue with me all day long?" "Cause you were being ridiculous, even when I explained what was going on." I rolled my eyes. Explaining. Glarekit had no clue what explaining meant. "I didn't learn anything from 'You aren't allowed to go in until Solarkit decides you can go in.' What kind of logic is that?" "It isn't logic! Plus, I said 'You can't go inside until Solarkit approves', not whatever you said." Ugh! This kit had a stone for his brain! "And one word makes a difference." I mewed sarcastically. "It does!" Whatever. Glarekit obviously had no common sense. I was done here. Solarkit came out, spotting me. "Oh hey! Moonkit, come inside, we're going to discuss some fun games!" His eyes said something different. Of course, why didn't I think about it? It was more than games. No wonder I couldn't go in. Speaking of going in... I fell to the ground, feeling the cold seep into my body, freezing me slowly. ~*~ "Are you okay, Moonkit?" I lifted my head, only to groan and fall back down. "Huh? Where am I?" Shadowfire, the medicine cat and a warrior, mewed. "You fell outside the Nursery, and so we had to bring you into the medicine den to warm you up." I glanced around. Woah. Too many people. It was almost like Sunkit multiplied. Not my taste. I liked a group of cats, not the whole Clan, well, at least it was what it felt like. "Why is there a huge crowd looking so worried?" It couldn't have been such a bad cold, right? Shadowfire looked solemn. Uh oh. "Because if we waited another second, you would have died." That plunged me deep into a dark shadow. Died. You would have died. I would have died. I would have left the world. Left to StarClan. Left Sunkit. Sunkit! Where was she? I glanced at the gathering cats, but none of them were kits, no Sunkit, no Thornkit. Thornkit. That kit... All my life, I've had no particular feelings for a tom, but now, I was growing up, with decisions of my own. With more feelings, I felt like, I was falling for him. But not really. I actually had no control over these feelings, and they annoyed me. I shuddered, thinking about my near death. No matter how much I hated Sunkit and her protective personality, I knew I would never leave her, at least not now. Who knows what will have when we become apprentices, or even warriors? And Thornkit. How could I leave a tom like him? He was so perfect. So perfect for me, and- Ack! These train of thoughts only went back to Thornkit. Aw yes, Thorn- No, no. I can't do this. I can't fall in love. Life hasn't really started yet! I can't begin love this early. Ugh, why must I be like this? It only made me want Sunkit back. Of course, I'll want her away when she comes back, but for now, I wanted her. All the kits were probably playing some fun games and such and such. But who cares, obviously they devised her near death. More like Glarekit did. I don't care if Solarkit assigned him to that. I don't care if he was doing his job. I don't care if he felt the need to do it! All I wanted, was to go inside. Couldn't he find some way to let Solarkit know? So I could actually go in? Stupid toms and their thinking. But... was it actually my fault? No, no. How could it be? No, it was Glarekit's fault. All his. I started to wonder, hm, where was Petalkit, Rainkit, Gingerkit, and Dawnkit? They seemed to had fade away. Oh well, I didn't need them anyways. I only clung onto them to get a better position. This was all I ever wanted. The popularity, and the love. Yes, life would be perfect. Or so I really thought. Of course, once I thought about them, they came. Couldn't everyone just leave me alone? Oh yeah, I prayed for fame, and I got my wish. Oh, why does everything come with a consequence? Yeah well, I guess you should move on to Sunkit, she's begging to talk now. Lost in the Clouds - Sunkit Well... where did I leave off last time? It was sudden I know. Oh right! I left off when I was talking about my night with Thornkit. Now I wouldn't say it was a whole night, but a night would summarize it. So we talked and talked, but then, well, I felt tired... So Thornkit, the brave and noble one, decided to sleep. And guess what, he fell asleep, and I didn't. So much for being tired. You might say I was lost in the clouds. I was lost in love. Love was a foggy area where you couldn't tell from right to wrong. Which cat was right for you? Which cat was wrong? You would never know until you had grasped them tightly. So tightly that if they leave you, you fall into eternal darkness. But at this stage, I wasn't there yet, so let's move on to the next part of my story. Sitting there, trying to think about my life, I began to explore the land of Love. The land of fog and murkiness. Searching around, I couldn't find anything there. Was my life destined to be lonely? No, not really. I just hadn't searched far enough. Journeying on, I tried to discover who I loved. Yes, I was too young to understand true love, but when you're surrounded by toms, good-looking toms, well, that's when you get those feelings. So I searched for Thornkit. Obviously, I had loved him. Noticed the loved. Well, just a few moments ago, if you remember, he told me we weren't for each other. And of course, I thought so too. Well, at that time, my mind began to work a little different. Emphasize on the little. My brain was determined to like whoever I had like. So for example: I liked Thornkit. So even though he didn't love me, and I supposedly didn't love him, I felt like he was my true love. So in terms of love, I was grasping him. Hard. What was wrong with this decision? Nothing really. I was too young to understand the fact that he and I had no destiny. No Fate with each other. My Fate was different. I was destined for something else. But that was something I didn't know back then. Let's just say, life was very simple. You moved along this golden path, grasping what you needed. So the first thing I grasped, was Moonkit. Yes, her. My little sister who complained about me daily. I was protective back then. Yes, back then, I was crazy over her. Now... well, that's a story for another time. Now Fate, you must understand, was a new level of energy. They chose those worthy for them, and left others in the dust. They were certainly intelligent, for the heroes they chose are certainly heroes. True heroes in fact. Was I worthy? Well, I can't really say. Depends on how you look at my story. I'm sure you'll come up with a conclusion when you finished reading my story. Now was Moonkit worthy? Now that was a little different. Look at the views so far. Moonkit is a non-caring cat. She does what she likes, and doesn't care for her safety or the safety of others. Something to be worried about. She is very distant. Her thoughts, her feelings are so different from mine, she isn't very mature, and has no reason to be mature. These reasons may seem off the line, but apparently it got her chosen. Now why? Let's continue along the story. ~*~ Thornkit rested on his paws, looking as handsome as he could be. I was staring at him, because you know, I couldn't get my eyes off him. His brown fur rose and fell as he snored softly in his sleep. How long was this night going to be? I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying it, but it felt a little... awkward. Thornkit was so perfect. Just too perfect for me. As the night went on, many things happened. Though first, maybe you could take a break and listen to Moonkit for awhile. Good Old Times - Moonkit Now, you can ask me all the questions you want. Yes, I was having a great time that night. Exploring, talking, playing- Wait, you probably want to read that yourself. Let's look deeper into this part of my story. "Moonkit!" I started. "Yes, Rainkit?" She whispered, eyes excited. "We're going to go treasure hunting!" Ooh, treasure hunting. Sounds nice. "Okay." I smiled. "Where?" Rainkit hushed me. "Not so loud, we have to be more silent." I shrugged, "Can't really go off to a silent spot cause..." Sighing, Rainkit sat down next to Moonkit. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you got too cold and now you're sick with whitecough. Hopefully it won't turn to greencough." Exactly my thoughts. Petalkit came bouncing in. "Come on!" She was so jubilant that she nearly knocked over the medical herbs, she nearly killed me thousands of times, and she most definetely made a huge racket. So she brought over another crowd. Warriors from all sides were staring at us. I mumbled an apology, and shooed Petalkit away, telling her I was sore. Petalkit, what a zestful kitten, bounced around, unable to listen to what I said, continued to mew about whatever she was talking about. Something about fun, fun, and fun. That made a whole lot of sense. Rainkit, peaceful yet bouncy Rainkit, managed to keep quiet. No one could ever imagine Petalkit as bouncy as she was now. I shivered slightly, the cold was coming again. Brr. Shadowfire knew that we kits had been scheming, because she didn't allow many kits to come in. Rainkit and Petalkit were an exception. They had appeared too cute and nice to do any harm against me. The den was nice, though the entrance was open, so cold, frosty air blasted into the den, making me a little too cold. Maybe a little protection was nice. Soon, Shadowfire came in, shooing the others out. Everyone who had gathered outside, was gone. I relaxed in the shadow of the den, thinking about life and its wonders. I knew there was much to experience in my life, and maybe, just maybe I would get some experience today. But first, sneaking out of the den. I sniffed around, trying to find a way out of the medicine's den without alerting Shadowfire. No luck. Shadowfire was shuffling around the front part of the den, murmuring as she sorted the herbs. I sighed, and sat back down. Maybe I could rest a bit... Shadowfire continued shuffling around, unaware of my movement. I rested my head on my paws, and tried to sleep. I started to dream about something. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" "Sunpaw! Where are you?" I searched everywhere for her. But there's no sign of her. Where can Sunpaw be? I turned in a full circle, trying desperately to find my beloved sister."Moonpaw! My mark, look! It's glowing! Its..." Staring around, I finally spotted Sunpaw with her sun mark. The sun mark was glowing brightly, and Sunpaw began to fade away. "Sunpaw!" I raced towards her, not knowing how to save her. "Moonpaw, try to find me! Please..." Then she was gone. Leaving me.... feeling elated. I woke up, shaking. Sunpaw... We were still kits. I shivered, hoping the dream would not come true. I didn't want to lose my sister. Laying down again, I let myself drift off. But the dreams were even more vivid. "You left me there! How could you?" I stood back, staring at my bedraggled sister. "I felt free! Without the two of us together, Fate couldn't do a thing to me!" Sunpaw, the once beautiful Sunpaw, glared at me. "How could you just think about yourself? Think of the past. Think of what I did for you!" Shocked, I tried to think back. But the elated feeling was too overwhelming. "But it doesn't matter about you, life is about me." Sunpaw gasped. Her eyes glowed like embers, and her face was a mask of anger. Whispering, she mewed. "I thought you cared Moonpaw. I thought you cared..." Then she walked away. That shook me awake. I lay on the ground, shaking from horror. What were the dreams saying? Did I really just see Sunkit fade away, then I left her? I shook my head, trying to clear all the thoughts. Shadowfire finally came in, her eyes dim yet glowing. She whispered. "Moonkit, I think I should tell you about something that happened when you were small, tiny kits. When you were just born..." Something Unexpected - Sunkit Wandering away from Thornkit and my resting spot, I felt relaxed. The night was perfect, and the cool air whistled through my pelt. I lifted my face to the breeze, enjoying the perfect night. No other Clan cat was out here right now, which was fine by me, though I just wanted to talk to someone, someone who wasn't snoring the night away. I closed my eyes, feeling dark thoughts wrap around me. Anger started to boil within me. What is happening to me? Where had this anger come from? All I felt was hatred, anger, hatred, anger, and... betrayal. Someone had betrayed me... I could feel that this was something that hadn't happen, but I wasn't sure what it was. My legs began to buckle, and I knew fear was rising. Oh, I wish my mother was here! Breathing deeply, in order to calm my beating heart, I tried to think about my warrior ceremony. Moonkit and I were only three moons old, but surely it would not take that long to become apprentices! I had won the Games, though I kind of wished I didn't. I knew Moonkit wanted it so badly, though we still had two more moons, which meant two more Games! Gazing at the stars now, I wondered if my mother, Leafstripe was up there. She had to be right? I shook my head fiercely. No thinking about the Dark Forest. I scolded myself. Suddenly, another bolt of anger shot through me. I near shrieked, but stopped myself before doing so. Anger, anger, poured though me. My eyes began to smolder, and I felt everything drop away. "Moonpaw! How could you ever betray me!" She was cowering before me. I snarled, my pelt unmatted, my eyes glowing with rage. "You're my sister! You should've saved me!" "I... I... c..couldn't! Sun..." Hissing, I growled. "I'll never forgive you Moonpaw, I guess I can leave to StarClan with no sister." The vision was over. I sank to the ground, mewling softly. What had just happened? It was obvious that my anger had come frm somewhere... in the future. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Then I felt something else. Pure terror. I stood there frozen, trying to push down my terror. I couldn't let myself go, or else I would fall into another wave of blackness. Life had never been more scarier. Closing my eyes, I see Leafstripe. She whispers. "I'm so sorry my kit, but your destiny is the worst, the hardest to bare. You were chosen to have this destiny because StarClan and Fate, knew that only you can handle it. Good luck my daughter." "''No! Mother, wait!" It was too late, Leafstripe disappeared, leaving me shaken, but still terrified. What was this Fate? I knew StarClan, but what was Fate? Fear still coursed through my body, I didn't know why. I felt like I was experiencing something in the future, but what it was, I didn't know. Slowly, the fear was replaced by calmness. Then nothing. I relaxed, knowing I was safe for now. The future hadn't come yet, and I needed to enjoy my night out with Thornkit. If it was the last thing I did. As I sauntered back to the snoring Thornkit, I hear a scream. A very familiar scream. I sniffed the air. I listened closely. Oh no... I knew who it was. I knew too well. Oh StarClan... Why... Why her? It was... Moonkit. What Would You Do - Moonkit Back up a little, and let us explore what happened before Sunkit's story. ---- I sat up in Shadowfire's den, waiting for her to speak. "You see... The day of your birth, I received a prophecy from StarClan." At my surprised and shocked face, she mewed. "Now I believe that it isn't time to tell you what the prophecy said, but I know that I should tell you about Fate, and your destiny." I blinked. "Fate and Destiny?" This should be fairly interesting. I had no idea what those were, and I was eager to learn more. "Fate, is a higher group of StarClan cats that choose the certain destinies a cat could have. Fate has chosen you, to be a special cat. You have a mission, and an important life. Fate has chosen you to have Marks." All this was was filling my head fast. Marks? Mission? Shadowfire continued. "To StarClan, you and your sister are special. Your duties will affect others, some that you don't even know. Many generations will go on, and you Marked cats will be performing your duties." Woah, this was overwhelming. "So my sister and I have a duty?" The medicine cat nodded. "But your's is a bit different Moonkit." "And what could that be?" I tilted my head. "I think you should be a medicine-warrior, which means you learn how to be a warrior, but you are also a medicine cat. Not much fighting, but you'll still have the skill to hunt and fight. How about it?" No fighting, skills of healing. It seemed nice. "But there's a catch. You can't love. Never." That froze me in my spot. No love. Never. I hadn't thought about any tom, I didn't even care. But in my later life, I knew something might happen. But that didn't really bother me. "Can I, Shadowfire?" ~*~ I sat down in my nest, thinking about my choice. It was the best for me. I hated fighting, and I knew I was weak. I tried scuffling with the other kittens, but they always won, and Sunkit would come in eventually to protect me. She was the best at fighting. "Moonkit!" I jumped sky-high as I heard my named being called. "Oh hi Petalkit, Gingerkit, Rainkit, and Dawnkit." I smiled politely, knowing that they were here for a reason. For a game probably. "We're going to sneak outside, want to join us?" That made me grin like crazy. "Of course! Don't ever leave me out on this one." And then we set off, slipping through a tiny gap through the ferns, and we were out. Out in the lush green forest. We tumbled forward, laughing and dancing as we got farther and farther from the camp. We chased each other around, and scuffled on the damp floor. Life was perfect. We danced around, laughed with each other, when we heard the growl. More of a bark. Something lurking in the darkness. I huddled with Petalkit, Gingerkit, Dawnkit and Rainkit. We were shivering in fear, too paralyzed to move. Then we saw a redish fur pop out. My fur bushed up, and I slowly backed away. The other kits followed my lead, and we slowly moved away from the barking. Then the devilish creature came out. It snarled, drool dripping from its mouth. It barked a warning, and more of them came pouncing out of the bushes. And naturally, I screamed. ~*~ After what seemed like hours later, Sunkit arrived. She snarled at the creatures. "Back off you vermin!" She lashed out with her tiny paw, anger driving her forward. I saw my sister whirl around, dashing in and out. But I knew she was never going to defeat such a creature. Even Thornkit came dashing forward, but before he reached Sunkit, Bushheart came out. "Warriors of the Clan! Attack!" Then the pounding footsteps of the warriors came forth. They yowled their fury as they drove out the creatures called "foxes". Sunkit lay panting on the floor, but surprisingly no scratches. It was a relief. We kits were scolded and brought back to camp, although they were happy that we were safe. Warriors reported that the foxes were driven out, and life returned to normal. You see, I certainly had a fun childhood. The End of This First Book - Sunkit Three moons later... "Sunkit, Moonkit, Petalkit, Gingerkit, Rainkit, Dawnkit......" Rosestar listed all the kits becoming apprentices, but the only ones I listened to were my friends. "Moonkit, stop forward." My sister stepped forward nervously, her shiny gray eyes dancing with excitement. "From this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor shall be Blueheart, who is a patient, and caring mentor." "Petalkit, come forth." And my friend did. Her paws scuffled the ground, happiness overflowing from her. "From this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Petalpaw. Your mentor shall be Robinstreak, you will pass down her knowledge." And it went on and on. Until it reached me. "Sunkit." I looked up, my leader smiled down at me as I stepped forward. "From this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor shall be Runningfire. He shall pass down his bravery, and his fighting skills." Yes! Runningfire was a great mentor, and a very intelligent tom. "And one more thing. Shadowfire has news for us." The medicine cat smiled politely, and mewed. "Moonpaw will be my apprentice too, she shall train to be a medicine-warrior. That is all. Though I would like to see Sunpaw and Moonpaw in my den later." And it was over. I was an apprentice at last. I grinned, and tackled my friends. We had made it... Fate has chosen. '''The End! Hope you enjoyed!' Author's Note I will update this everytime I edit this story. So the maturity level is high, because the story is being told from when they are elders. They are telling the story from the future, or when they are elders. So yeah, don't be confused. Also, the dreams will be explained. ;) You'll see in the later stories. And that is the end! Move on to Life or Destiny to see the next phrase of their journey! Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sun and Moon (Series)